


Softly, So Softly

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Charlie just wants to make sure Alex feels good.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Softly, So Softly

**Author's Note:**

> First smut for the fandom,,,
> 
> Service top or soft dom Charlie has my Entire heart
> 
> Please let me know what you think thank you-

"That's it, good boy," Charlie murmurs, the hand wrapped around Alex's cock moving slowly. Alex's hips rock upwards into Charlie's touch and he lets out tired whimpers and gasps. The mess of his first orgasm is still there on his stomach but he pays it little attention, too caught up in the building sensitivity.

"Charlie—" He pants out, his hands clutching at the bedsheets below him. His face feels like it's on fire and Charlie's touch is only making his blush burn brighter. He squeezes his eyes shut and his face scrunches up for a second as he holds his breath. " _Fuck_ — Not gonna last."

Charlie's other hand rests on Alex's hip, rubbing soothing circles into the skin with his thumb as the hand teasing Alex moves a little faster. He takes in the sight of the writing mess under him and feels proud knowing that he's the reason Alex is like this. He looks over the hickeys that litter Alex's neck and chest — They vary in size and colour, some small and red while others bleed into darker reds and purples. It suits him, he thinks.

"You can do it, sweetheart. Just one more," Charlie speaks in the same soft tone he always uses with praise and he feels Alex's movements stutter at the petname. He let's out a low whine in response and tugs on the bedsheets, giving one more final thrust upwards before moaning loud.

Charlie works him through the second orgasm, praising Alex as he did. He waits until Alex taps his hand in the bed before pulling his hand away and smiling. He reaches to push Alex's hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"You did so well, Alex," He whispers.

Alex nods sleepily, looking up at Charlie with half-closed eyes. "Clean up time?"

"Yeah," Charlie confirms before pulling back. "You stay here, ok? I'll go and get something to clean you up with. Do you want a snack or something?"

Alex is quiet for a few seconds before humming. "Water please. And if we have any of those cookies left..."

Charlie laughs and nods. "We definitely have some cookies left. I'll get you a couple. I'll be quick."

He returns as fast as he can. Alex is almost asleep by the time he gets back, eyes closed and one arm resting on the pillow beside his head. Charlie smiles and sits down on the bed, setting the water and cookies on the nightstand before using a cloth to carefully clean up Alex's mess. He gives Alex a small kiss before going to throw the cloth somewhere to be washed.

"Bedtime," Alex mumbles, looking at Charlie and making grabby hands at him.

Charlie thinks about how he seems to fall more in love with Alex every day as he settles under the blankets beside Alex, holding him close. Alex nuzzles against his chest and smiles.

"I love you, sweetheart," Charlie says softly to him.

Alex closes his eyes and hums. "I love you too."


End file.
